Year of the Spark: January 5
by Sparky Army
Summary: The hardest thing John Sheppard ever had to do… was admit defeat and tell her family she was never coming back….


Year of Spark: January 5

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Okay, my first story for the Year of Sparky!!!!!!! It's pretty sad, but I noticed not too many people if anyone had done a story about John telling Elizabeth's family she was gone. They showed him telling Ford's family, but not Carson's or Elizabeth's, so I figured I'd write it. Enjoy!!!!!!!

* * *

The Hardest Part

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: The hardest thing John Sheppard ever had to do… was admit defeat and tell her family she was never coming back….

* * *

John took a deep breath before finally getting out of the car. "Sir?"

"Stay here, Sergeant," he told the officer as he walked up the steps of Elizabeth's mother's house. This was the hard part, the part he hated the most. General O'Neill had offered to do it, but John hadn't been willing to give up his duty to inform Doctor Elizabeth Weir's family that she wouldn't be coming back. Part of him wanted to believe there was hope, as long as there was no body, there was always hope, but as far as the rest of the world was concerned, she was dead. So whether he believed it was true or not, it was his duty to tell Elizabeth's family she was gone. John finally rung the door bell, shifting his collar as he stood in his dress blues. After a few seconds the door opened.

"Hello," a man said as soon as he saw John, a curious look on his face.

John had seen pictures of the older man in Elizabeth's room. "Doctor James Weir?"

"That's me, what can I do for you… Colonel?"

John's frown grew at the question. If only there was something he could do… if only. "If you don't mind I'd like to see both you and your mother regarding your sister, Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

James Weir frowned. "You're Colonel Sheppard aren't you?"

John was surprised that the man knew his name, but he did his best not to react. "That's correct. Your sister and I were good friends, but I also worked with her."

James nodded. "I know, Elizabeth told me about you. Come on in," he said, moving to the side to let John in. John smiled just a bit, and walked inside.

"Thank you, Doctor Weir."

"Please, call me James. Any friend of Liz is a friend of ours. Take a sit while I go get my mother," James said as he led John to the living room.

John took a seat on the couch and watched as James left the room. This was it. He had to be strong… man he wished Elizabeth was still hear. She was always so much better at this. John closed his eyes and smiled when her face came to his mind. He couldn't help but remember one of his last conversations with her.

Flashback

As always Elizabeth was on her balcony staring out at the ocean, a serene look on her face. John watched her for a second before walking outside, smiling. "Hey," he greeted.

"Oh… hey," Elizabeth said, turning to look at him.

John walked over beside her, keeping his eyes forward as he stared out at the water. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Elizabeth turned back toward the ocean and nodded. "It certainly is… so what brings you here, I presume you didn't come here to chat about our pleasant surroundings…" Elizabeth said with an amused smirk.

"Uh… not exactly. I just… I was thinking-"

"Uh oh," Elizabeth teased.

John frowned. "Funny. Look… we've been friends for a few years now, right?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at his question. "Of course… but I'm not sure what you're getting at."

John cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well… uh… a good buddy of mine in the Air Force is getting married next month. He wants me to be one of the groomsmen, and he asked if I wanted to bring a date. Seeing as how you haven't had much time to relax… I was kinda wondering if maybe… you uh… would like to join me."

Elizabeth smiled brightly at the invitation. "I'd love to, John."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Really," she assured him, effectively making his day.

"Great!"

End Flashback

She never went with him to the wedding. Instead they were attacked by the Replicators and Elizabeth's life was changed forever… resulting in her death. He never went to the wedding to his buddy's dismay. John stared down at his hands sadly, wondering what it would have been like if they'd actually gone on their little date. It had taking John weeks to get up the nerve to actually ask her out.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

John was pulled from his thoughts as he looked up to see James standing next to an old woman, Elizabeth's mother. She had short gray hair and eyes that reminded him of the eyes he'd grown so used to seeing for a little more than three years. "It's nice to meet you ma'am. You're daughter told me so much about you."

The older woman smiled, taking a seat on the love seat. James sat down next to her. "So, Colonel Sheppard," Mrs. Weir finally said, "what brings you here?"

John frowned, looking away for a second.

"It's about Liz isn't it," James spoke, expecting the worse.

"What's happened Colonel Sheppard?" Mrs. Weir asked, worried.

John had seen the expression many times on her daughter's face. They really were very much a like. Sheppard wondered if that was how Elizabeth would have looked if she'd been given the chance to grow old. Elizabeth's mother was a beautiful woman, obviously very strong to raise such a strong daughter. James looked nothing like Mrs. Weir on the other hand. His hair was dirty blonde, with blue eyes and a smile John figured probably came for his father. "Ma'am… as you know you're daughter went missing this year-"

"Did you find her?" James interrupted.

John shook his head sadly. "We were given news about Doctor Weir a few weeks ago," John explained.

"And?" James pushed, anxiously waiting for the news.

John looked away. "She was killed in service to her country, ma'am. I'm sorry. It was my hope that I'd find a way to bring her back to you both… there was nothing I could do. Apparently she was killed not long after being captured by an enemy… I wish I could tell you more."

"How did she die?" James asked sadly, while his mother sat in stunned silence.

John sighed. "I really wish I could tell you more… but I can't. I'm so sorry. Elizabeth was one of my closest friends," Sheppard whispered sadly.

Elizabeth's mother nodded finally, before looking up at the Colonel. "We all knew it was a possibility… I just…" Mrs. Weir paused, never finishing her thought. "Colonel Sheppard, after her disappearance we were sent some of her things… including her will. If you could please wait a moment, there's something she wanted you to have."

John nodded, a bit surprised as he watched Mrs. Weir leave the room only to return minutes later with two things in her hand. The first was an envelope… and the second was her father's pocket watch. Mrs. Weir handed both to John.

"Mrs. Weir, I couldn't… this watch belonged to your husband, I can't accept this."

"Elizabeth wanted you to have it. I don't know about you, Colonel, but I'd rather her wishes were carried out."

John frowned looking at the watch before he opened the envelope, glancing at Elizabeth's family once he found the letter inside.

_John,_

_If you've received this letter it means I've died. With our job description I always knew it was a possibility. Although I have to say I always figured you'd be the one to go first with your track record. I'd like you to look in on my mother when you can. And try to check on James too, it hit him hard when our father died, and I know this will hit him hard too. Thankfully his wife is a pretty strong woman, so at least he has her. And finally, I'd like for you to take care of yourself out there, John. You're a good person, John, and you've been a good friend. You keep them all strong; as I know you can, and don't ever give up. Take care of my city. And as for the watch… I want you to have it John… then maybe you'll actually get home on time. After all, we can't have you scaring whoever's in charge now like you did with me! John, I know you're upset, but don't let it pull you don't. Whatever happened, I know for sure it wasn't your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself. And know… I do love you, John, with all my heart._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

John looked up from the letter, surprised when he felt something wet drip down his face and land on the letter. It took him a minute to realize it was a tear. "Thank you, Mrs. Weir."

The older woman smiled sadly at John. "No John, thank you… for being such a big part of my daughter's life.

John folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. "I should get back…" he said as he held the pocket watch tightly in hand, as if it was his last connection to Elizabeth.

"Right," said James as he walked John to the door. "Thank you, Colonel… for telling us."

John nodded, before leaving the house. As he walked down the street he noticed Elizabeth's dog Sedge in the back yard. John stared at the dog for a second then looked back at the house, before getting in the car and ordered the officer to take him back to the airport. John didn't care what the Replicators had said, maybe Elizabeth was dead, but John wouldn't rest until he knew for sure. One way or another he'd find her… dead or alive…. John looked down at the pocket watch Elizabeth's mother had given him. "I love you too, Elizabeth," he whispered. "And I swear I'll find you… one day."

The End


End file.
